Un Viaje Peligroso
by locaxlaficcion
Summary: Damon convence a Stefan para hacer un viaje pero los problemas no tardan en aparecer. ¿Serán capaces estos hermanos de demostrar que pueden superar todas las adversidades juntos?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen,pertenecen a la CW y LJ Smith.**

**Este fic participa en el reto temático de Septiembre Eventos Desafortunados con los Hermanos Salvatore del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons.**

**Este es un mini fanfic de 3 capítulos. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>-Imbécil-gruñó Damon cuando un coche casi lo saca de la carretera.<p>

-No te está oyendo de todos modos-dijo Stefan.

_Todavía no sé cómo me he dejado liar para esto_ pensó Stefan. Había pasado un año y medio desde la destrucción del Otro Lado. Finalmente Damon y Bonnie regresaron de entre los muertos y todo volvió a la normalidad. Bonnie,Elena y Caroline,que ahora estaba saliendo con Stefan,volvieron a la universidad y Damon,un buen día,le propuso recorrer la costa este del país en su Camaro azul. Sus principales motivaciones:se aburría porque Elena estaba muy ocupada con los exámenes y quería ir en busca de aventuras.

Si se lo hubiese propuesto unos años antes Stefan se habría negado y más teniendo en cuenta lo que Damon entendía por una aventura. Pero el tiempo que había pasado pensando que Damon estaba muerto le había hecho reflexionar. Durante esa época había sentido un vacío,como si le faltase algo esencial. Ahora valoraba mucho más el tiempo que pasaba con su hermano. Así que allí estaba. De momento el viaje había resultado ser bastante agradable y divertido. En ese momento era de noche y estaba lloviendo a mares así que cuando entraron en un pequeño pueblo de Louisiana Stefan dijo:

-Deberíamos parar aquí a descansar.

-Hay una ciudad más grande unos kilómetros más adelante.

-Está lloviendo mucho y es de noche.

-Yo conduzco y yo tomo las decisiones.

Stefan suspiró. Damon tenía la irritante manía de llevarle siempre la contraria.

-No me hubieses dejado conducir de todos modos-replicó -Además,¿qué hay de malo en parar aquí?

-Que es un pueblo diminuto en el quinto pino. Seguro que el único hostal que haya es una pocilga.

Entonces las ruedas del coche patinaron a causa de la carretera mojada y Damon casi se estampa contra una farola. Eso fue suficiente para Stefan.

-Como no pares te juro que me bajo del coche. Después te puedes estrellar con el coche si quieres pero no esperes que yo lo arregle de nuevo.

Stefan había reparado el coche de Damon después de que este se quemase en la explosión del Mystic Grill. Lo hizo como regalo de bienvenida. Damon hizo una mueca y contestó.

-De acuerdo,aguafiestas.

Encontraron un hostal y entraron. Una chica morena estaba detrás del mostrador. Stefan la observó detenidamente,tenía una mirada extraña.

-Queremos una habitación.

La chica les miró,desconfíada pero dijo:

-Cojan la llave que quieran,todas las habitaciones están libres.

-Qué agradable-dijo Damon sarcásticamente mientras abría la puerta unos minutos después.

La habitación era pequeña,con dos camas,una puerta que conducía al baño y una ventana.

-Hogar dulce hogar-dijo Damon con su típica sonrisa.

Stefan se tumbó en la cama mientras Damon se duchaba. Cerró los ojos y casi se estaba quedando dormido cuando oyó la voz de la chica del hostal gracias a su aguzado oído de vampiro.

-Déjame en paz.

-Vas a venir te guste o no-dijo la voz de un hombre.

Entonces se escuchó un golpe sordo y las voces cesaron. Stefan se levantó de la cama. Vio cómo un hombre salía del edificio arrastrando a la chica hasta el bosque que estaba unos metros más allá. _Oh mierda_ pensó.

* * *

><p>Damon salió de la ducha muy refrescado pero en cuanto vio la expresión de Stefan supo que algo estaba mal. Había visto esa cara cientos de veces,desde que eran niños. Casi con temor le preguntó:<p>

-¿Qué pasa?

-Un hombre acaba de secuestrar a la chica del hostal.

Damon se encogió de hombros pero empezó a vestirse porque sabía lo que Stefan iba a decir a continuación.

-Tenemos que rescatarla.

_Mira que es predecible_ pensó tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. Aún así intentó hacerle cambiar de opinión aunque probablemente no lo conseguiría. Si en algo se parecían Stefan y Damon es que ambos eran igual de cabezotas.

-No es nuestro problema.

-¡ No podemos dejarla así!

-Stefan,eres un vampiro no Superman. Tienes una obsesión insana con salvar a todo el mundo.

-Di lo que quieras,yo voy a ir-dijo y salió de la habitación.

Damon suspiró. Lo cierto era que había planeado ese viaje no porque se aburriera sino para pasar algún tiempo a solas con su hermano. En los últimos meses se había dado cuenta que no había estado a solas con Stefan...bueno,desde que eran humanos,básicamente. Los dos habían cambiado mucho desde entonces pero Damon estaba dispuesto a tener una buena relación con Stefan. Por eso quería hacer un viaje normal sin brujos,hombres lobo,híbridos o viajeros de por medio. _Pero parece que los problemas nos persiguen_ pensó mientras se apresuraba a seguir a su hermano.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon y Stefan corrieron a velocidad vampírica tras el hombre y la chica. Cuando se internaron en el bosque estaban completamente empapados.

-Este sitio no me gusta-dijo Stefan.

Damon compartía la misma opinión que su hermano. Jirones de niebla se arremolinaban entre los árboles,dándole al lugar un aspecto fantasmagórico pero se negaba a darle la razón.

-Eres un quejica. Además probablemente el tío es un estúpido humano que utilizaré de cena.

Eso último solo lo dijo para escandalizar a Stefan(más o menos).En ese momento vieron al hombre atravesando el bosque con la chica a cuestas y lo alcanzaron en unos segundos.

-Quieto altleta-dijo Damon.-¿Por qué no sueltas a la chica?

El hombre no habló sino que se limitó a mirarlos fijamente. Al instante Damon sintió un dolor de cabeza tan agudo que creía que el cerebro se le iba a descomponer. Se dio cuenta entonces de que aquel hombre era brujo. Giró la cabeza y vio que más brujos y salían de entre los árboles. Cayó al suelo y el mundo se volvió negro a su alrededor.

* * *

><p>Stefan despertó lentamente. Vio el resplandor de una hoguera y unas personas cantando a su alrededor. Intentó moverse pero estaba atado a una roca con cuerdas impregnadas de verbena. Uno de los brujos se acercó a él y le dijo:<p>

-¿Ya te has despertado?¿Por qué nos seguìas?

Entonces Stefan vio a la chica cerca de la hoguera,inconsciente.

-Por ella-dijo Stefan señalándola.-¿Para qué la quieren?

-Vamos a sacrificarla para hacer un ritual-contestó el brujo.

-¿Por qué?

-Su esencia es muy especial.

-¿Tanto como para matarla?-replicó Stefan,incrédulo.

-Los espíritus la recompensarán en la otra vida-dijo el brujo mirando al cielo.

-Yo podría contarte un par de cosas sobre la otra vida- dijo una voz algo ronca.

Damon estaba al lado de Stefan,también atado a una roca.

-Tenías que hacerte el héroe-le dijo Damon-No podías dejarlo correr.

-No es el momento de hacer reproches,¿no te parece?

-No me malinterpretes,es una faceta que me gusta mucho de ti pero solo cuando se trata de rescatarme a mí.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-preguntó Stefan,ignorando el comentario de su hermano.

-No lo sé-dijo Damon.-Al menos no nos han matado.

-Pero,¿por qué?Serìa más sencillo clavarnos una estaca en el corazón.

-No les des ideas.

Aún así,a Stefan le inquietaba el pensamiento. Entonces el mismo brujo de antes se acercó a él y le dijo:

-Necesitamos tu sangre.

Stefan suspiró. La sangre de doppleganger era muy apreciada en los rituales mágicos pero había algo que le extrañaba.

-¿Cómo sabían que yo era un doppleganger?

-Lo supimos en cuanto entraste en el pueblo. Estábamos vigilándote y los dopplegangers son bastante famosos entre los brujos.

-No pienso darles mi sangre para este macabro ritual y no pueden matarme porque entonces mi sangre será inservible así que están en un apuro-dijo Stefan con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-No lo creo.

En ese instante el brujo le clavó una estaca en el estómago a Damon. A Stefan le dio un vuelco el corazón y se revolvió contra las cuerdas de verbena a pesar de que estas le quemaban la piel. No iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a su hermano. Damon estaba recuperando el aliento mientras la mancha de sangre se extendía por su camiseta.

-Si no nos ayudas tu hermano va a pasarlo bastante mal-dijo el brujo con una sonrisa malvada.

Stefan le enseñó los colmillos,furioso. Se sentía impotente por la situación pero no le quedaba otra opción.

-De acuerdo,lo haré-dijo con voz derrotada.

-Buen chico-contestó el brujo cortándole las ataduras.

_Te voy a arrancar el corazón aunque sea lo último que haga_ pensó Stefan.

-No lo hagas-le dijo Damon.-No sabes las consecuencias que tendrá para ti.

¿Crees que voy a dejar que te torturen?-le replicó Stefan.

-He aguantado cosas peores-dijo Damon con su sonrisa habitual.

-No me engañas Damon. De todas formas no creo que me pase nada-dijo intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

El brujo lo condujo a la hoguera donde la chica estaba entregó un cuchillo,Stefan se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano y echó la sangre a la hoguera. Desde luego sabía que los brujos los matarían a los dos en cuanto Stefan les dejara de ser ú ó hacia atrás. Damon seguía atado a la roca mirándole fijamente. _Tenemos que escapar de aquí_ pensó.


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan miró cómo los brujos cogían a la chica por el pelo mientras esta se retorcía y gritaba. Mientras entonaban extraños cánticos,uno de los brujos sacó un cuchillo. Stefan intentó detenerle pero el brujo dijo:

-Si te mueves mataremos a tu hermano.

Stefan se detuvo en seco. El brujo le clavó el cuchillo en el pecho a la chica y Stefan tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar. En ese instante el mundo dio vueltas a su alrededor y casi se cayó. _Al final resulta que no era una buena idea darles mi sangre_ pensó. Se sentía muy mareado y apenas podía escuchar nada aunque le pareció que Damon gritaba su nombre. Eso le dio fuerzas para levantarse y,sin pensarlo,tiirar a dos brujos al fuego. Los demás enseguida apagaron la hoguera para salvar a sus compañeros. Aprovechando la confusión,Stefan cortó las ataduras de Damon y corrieron hacia el interior del bosque,intentando huir. Podía escuchar las pisadas de los brujos corriendo tras ellos. De haber estado en mejor forma física Stefan los hubiera dejado atrás fácilmente pero seguía sintiéndose muy mareado. No vio con qué se tropezó cuando cayó de bruces contra el suelo cerca del límite del bosque. Entonces sintió en su hombro la mano de Damon(la reconoció por su anillo ya que se sentía demasiado débil para mirar hacia arriba)

-Tienes que levantarte Stefan.

Stefan lo intentó pero le resultó imposible. Sabía que los brujos lo cogerían y lo matarían pero quería que Damon se salvase. Su hermano había muerto por él una vez pero no iba a dejar que eso pasase dos veces.

-Corre-le dijo a Damon.-Yo no lo conseguiré pero tú aún puedes huír.

Vio cómo Damon meditaba un segundo y después se alejaba corriendo a velocidad vampírica. Stefan suspiró. Al menos Damon estaba a salvo,y eso le produjo un enorme alivio incluso cuando vio a los brujos llegando hasta él.

* * *

><p>Damon era un vampiro de medidas extremas. Su lema favorito era a grandes males,grandes remedios. Iba a rescatar a su hermano le gustase a él o no pero necesitaría armas contundentes para derribar a esos brujos de una vez por todas. Entonces encontró lo que estaba buscando. Su reluciente Camaro azul,aparcado en frente del hostal.<em> Si sirvió para acabar con un grupo de brujos locos,¿por qué no con otro?<em> pensó. Se metió dentro del coche y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el bosque. Al menos en esa ocasión no iba a estrellarse contra un bar y arder en llamas.

Se internó en el bosque y en cuanto vio a los brujos alrededor de Stefan pisó el acelerador a fondo consumido por el que alguien le hiciese daño a su hermano pequeño le llenaba de una rabia incontrolable. Esa rabia disminuyó ligeramente cuando atropelló a varios de los brujos que se quedaron sorprendidos por la incursión. Salió del coche corriendo,cogió a Stefan quien todavía estaba inconsciente y lo metió dentro. Los brujos intentaron detenerle pero no pudieron hacer nada ya que no podían ir enseñando sus poderes en mitad del pueblo. Aún así Damon no disminuyó la velocidad hasta que pasaron el cartel de salida. Cuando estuvieron bastante alejados del pueblo paró el coche y zarandeó a su hermano para despertarlo. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando Stefan despertó lentamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo.

-Te desmayaste y yo te salvé,como siempre-respondió Damon con una sonrisa.

-Te dije que te fueras,podrían haberte matado.

-Ya me conoces Stef,nunca te hago caso. Además,¿de verdad creías que iba a abandonarte?

-No,supongo que no,cabezota-dijo Stefan recostándose en el asiento.-Menudo viaje,¿verdad?Es como si los problemas vinieran tras nosotros.

-Di más bien que tú vas a los problemas. Nadie te mandó a meterte en ese lío.

-Bueno,conseguimos escaparnos,¿no?

_Es verdad_ pensó Damon. Habían luchado contra hombres lobo,híbridos,brujos...Y eso les había demostrado algo: que por muchos problemas que tuvieran,si permanecían juntos como hermanos podían lograr lo que se propusiesen.


End file.
